


Bechloe Week '18

by VortexOfEntertainment



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexOfEntertainment/pseuds/VortexOfEntertainment
Summary: These are all the submissions I posted on my Tumblr (@vortexofentertainmen) for Bechloe Week 2018





	1. Accidental Kiss

A Bellas drinking night. They were always notorious but rarely remembered. Beca always tried to refrain from drinking too much, but she always failed. 

It usually happened slowly. It would start with one or two beers, followed by maybe one of Amy’s concoctions (those were usually what did the trick because they were potent), and then she somehow would do a few shots offered to her by Stacie, then she was drunk. 

A Bellas drinking night was also a Bellas game night. Usually, truth or dare was the go-to, but Beca had put her foot down tonight. Too much had been shared in the past and she was too far gone to preserve any of her dignity. Instead, she was watching Stacie and Fat Amy argue about who had the most lip strength.

She wasn’t sure how the two got on the subject, but then again, she wasn’t really surprised. 

“Obviously it’s me,” Amy said with a pucker of her lips. 

“Have you met me?” Stacie asked as she rested one hand on her hip. “I’m a pro.”

“How can you be a pro at lip strength?” Chloe asked before she downed the rest of whatever was in her cup. She made a face, so Beca assumed it was handed to her by Amy. “I don’t get it.”

“She’s not the pro because I am,” Amy informed Chloe. Beca wondered how they weren’t as drunk as she was. 

“I’ll prove it,” Stacie said with a raise of her eyebrows at Amy. Beca watched as Stacie looked around the room. “Legacy, hand me those books,” she said making grabbing motions towards Emily who was perched on the couch. 

Emily grabbed the two books on the end table and passed them to Stacie. One was a novel, Beca wasn’t sure who the hell was reading it, and the other was a textbook. 

“Since Amy and I are dueling this out,” Stacie said tossing the novel towards Chloe. “We’ll take the textbook. Legacy, you be the judge.”

“What’s happening?” Emily asked as she got up from her spot on the couch. She straightened her shirt a bit and stumbled over the shoes strewn about. She hadn’t had anything to drink, and Beca chuckled a bit at her natural clumsiness.  

“We’re gonna put the book between us and see who can hold it the longest with our lips,” Stacie explained as she lined up with Amy. Amy poked her chest out and hit it with both hands in a Tarzan manner. 

“Oh! Beca! Be my partner,” Chloe said as she got up. She sat her now empty glass on the end table and grabbed Beca’s hand.

“No thank you,” Beca said but she didn’t protest. She couldn’t say no to Chloe. It had been impossible since meeting her four years ago. The big-time crush she harbored for the redhead weakened her usual stubbornness.

“Come oooonnnn. It’ll be fun!” Chloe chirped as she stood directly in front of Beca and held the book up to her face “Pucker up, buttercup!”

Beca hesitated, but finally, with a huff, put her own glass down and did her best to stand steadily in front of Chloe. 

“I’m still confused as to what I’m here for,” Emily said as she looked at Stacie who already had her lips pressed to one side of the book and Amy’s on the other. 

“I think you’re supposed to judge whose lips are the strongest,” Cynthia Rose said as she studied the book closely between Stacie and Amy. “If you ask me, this is a missed opportunity for a make-out session.” 

“Ready?” Chloe asked as she peeked around the book at Beca. She was wearing a goofy grin and her eyes were glossed over in their usual drunken way. 

“Whatever,” Beca exhaled. She shook out her arms and tried to ignore the tingling feeling that was spreading throughout her body. She stretched her neck out on each side and when she looked back at Chloe, she was met with a raised eyebrow and an even bigger grin. “What? If we’re going to do this, I’m in it to win it.”

“Game on, Mitchell,” Chloe giggled and held the book in place again. 

The two girls stepped forward and pressed their lips to the cover of the novel. Chloe dropped her hand and the book was then being held by both pairs of lips. 

Beca couldn’t help but think about how stupid it all was. How in the hell did she continuously get roped into things like this? Why couldn’t they just have one normal night at the Bellas house?

But then again, she really didn’t mind this. She was so close to Chloe, and, well, she’s always close to Chloe, but not in this way. Not in the way their bodies brushed against each other because there was literally only a book between us. Beca was thankful that it wasn’t that thick of a book, too. 

She felt Chloe’s hand brush hers. She would kill to see Chloe’s eyes right about now, but it was impossible. The book came up between them, so all she was looking at was a brown cover. 

She closed her eyes because trying to look at something that close to her face was making her dizzy. She focused instead on how surprisingly tired her lips were growing. She really didn’t think this would be any kind of endurance test, but damn. 

Her mind went from her lips to Chloe’s pinky that was wrapping around hers. It wasn’t fair for Chloe to do something like that. It was too distracting. 

Beca didn’t have time to register what was happening. There was a yank, and then the book was gone, and her lips were pressed against Chloe’s. 

“YES!” Stacie yelled as Beca pulled back from Chloe. She covered her mouth, the impact of the kiss was harder than she thinks her friends realized. 

“Bloe!” Amy added.

The two girls looked at each other. Chloe’s eyes were wide, and her hand flew to her lips. Beca could see what had happened register on Chloe’s face because the next thing she knew the redhead had tears in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” Chloe whispered as she backed out of the room.

Beca watched, confused, as everyone around her got quiet. She turned sharply towards Stacie, who was holding the book that had been between her and Chloe. She wanted to yell, and she wanted to put every one of them in their fucking place. Beca couldn’t understand why they just couldn’t leave the whole “Bloe” thing alone. 

Instead, she just huffed and ran after Chloe. She could deal with them later, but Chloe was her priority. 

The event replayed in her mind as she searched the house. She couldn’t believe she had kissed Chloe. It had been innocent enough, but still. She had dreamt of that moment for a long time and now it was ruined. Their first (and possibly only) kiss would forever be some accidental because of a prank their friends had apparently cooked up. 

For once in her life, Beca wished the music wasn’t turned up so loud. She hadn’t heard which door had slammed when Chloe ran out, she couldn’t hear the redhead no matter how hard she strained, and she was running out of options. Had Chloe left completely? She really hoped not, because that would just be terrible. 

Finally, she saw a silhouette through the window. It was Chloe, sitting on the front steps of the Bellas house.

Beca opened the door slowly, trying to figure out what she was going to say to make this better. She made her way carefully towards Chloe. She sat down and looked over at her best friend. 

Chloe looked back at her and attempted a smile. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and she was biting her bottom lip. 

“That bad, huh?” Beca asked. She closed her eyes momentarily in a grimace at her own words. That was not what she meant to say. 

But it made Chloe giggle. She looked down at her hands. Beca noticed she was spinning the ring around her thumb. It meant she was nervous.

“No, it’s not that,” Chloe giggled. Her face grew serious. Beca noticed the crease between her brows and had to fight the urge to take her hand. “Can I say something, and you not freak out?” 

“Yeah,” Beca said. She let the urge win this time and finally reached out. She interlaced her fingers with Chloe’s to keep her from twisting the ring more. “You can tell me anything, Chlo.”

Chloe took a deep breath. Beca could see the conflict on her face. She didn’t want to say what she was about to say, or maybe she did, and it was just too hard? Beca couldn’t help but think maybe this was it. Was she going to end the friendship? Had Beca been too transparent with the kiss? Had she not pulled away fast enough? The thoughts were killing her. 

“That’s not exactly how I wanted our first kiss to go,” Chloe finally spoke. 

Beca’s heart stopped. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for years now, and I know you’re not into girls like that, but I just…” Chloe stopped and shook her head. Beca couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I just thought that if something ever did happen between us, our first kiss would be more–”

Beca didn’t let her finish. She surged forward and pressed her lips to Chloe’s tenderly. She let go of her hand to caress her cheek instead. 

The fireworks going off for Beca were amazing. The kiss sent warmth throughout her entire body. She wanted it to be perfect and the way Chloe’s lips felt pressed against hers was nothing less. 

Chloe finally reacted. She reached up and tangled her fingers into Beca’s hair, pulling her closer. She swept her tongue across Beca’s lip and she was more than happy to grant her access.

Chloe tasted like alcohol and chocolate. Beca couldn’t remember seeing the redhead eat anything, maybe Chloe was just naturally sweet. It wouldn’t surprise Beca in the slightest. 

The kiss slowed and Beca pulled back. She rested her forehead against Chloe’s, not wanting to open her eyes just yet.

“More like that,” she heard Chloe finish. A smile broke across Beca’s lips. Maybe the accidental kiss wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know the spelling of “Jesse” is different in the actual song but I changed it because I decided if I was really going to do this (I know, I’m sorry) then I was committing 100%. Of course, the song credit goes to Rick Springfield and I don’t own any of the characters from Pitch Perfect**

_Jesse is a friend  
__Yeah, I know he’s been a good friend of mine_  
But lately something’s changed that ain’t hard to define  
Jesse’s got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

Chloe wasn’t expecting Beca. The way she waltzed into her life was… well… _unexpected_. The alt girl that was bewildered by the fact that acapella was a thing was not a girl Chloe thought she would fall in love with. Who could diss acapella? It was amazing! She had no right! 

What Chloe did understand, however, was how she connected to Jesse. They met not long after that alt girl left the Bellas booth, leaving Chloe to deal with a fuming Aubrey. Jesse sauntered up with his friend Benji who was adamant that the Bellas would always lose to the Trebles, which didn’t help Aubrey’s temper, but Jesse was nice enough. He liked music, he clicked with Chloe over the fact that acapella was awesome in its own weird way. But then he became a Treble, and that was that in the eyes of Aubrey. So, their friendship never really went that far.

When Chloe heard Beca singing in the shower, her whole opinion on the brunette changed. She considered herself to be a pretty optimistic person. She saw the good in people. She put on a smile when she first met Beca, trying not to let the girl’s ideas about acapella rub her completely the wrong way. Then, while experimenting with Tom in the shower, she heard that beautiful voice and found that it belonged to that beautiful girl that made her feel all kinds of conflicting things. The rest, they say, is history. 

Watching Jesse and Beca grow close was torturous since Chloe realized that she was in love with Beca not long after the whole shower incident. Things escalated quickly from slightly disliking her to falling head over heels. Things really got out of hand when Beca chose to kiss Jesse after the Bellas won the ICCA Championship. She watched Jesse weasel his way into Beca’s life one bad movie at a time. She liked Jesse, but she liked Jesse’s girl even more. 

 _And she’s watching him with those eyes_  
_And she’s lovin’ him with that body, I just know it_  
_And he’s holding her in his arms,_ late late _at night._

 _You know I wish that I had Jesse’s girl  
__I wish that I had Jesse’s girl_  
Where can I find a woman like that?

Chloe remembers the first time Beca came home doing a “walk of shame” after moving into the Bellas house her sophomore year. Her hair was tousled, her lipstick was a bit smudged, and her clothes were all wrinkled up. Chloe thought she looked beautiful. Although, deep down she wished she was the one that made her best friend looks so disheveled.

The other Bellas had a field day with it. Teasing Beca about having a little too much the night before and how she was way more open than they had ever witnessed. They tried to make jokes about her sex life but Beca drew the line there, leaving them all in a fit of laughter when Stacie cracked a joke about Jesse’s toner.  

Chloe remembered watching Beca dance closely with Jesse. How her eyes became more and more seductive with each drink and her smile beamed when he whispered something in her ear. 

Chloe drank a lot that night, too. She had so much that she almost fell into bed with some girl that looked a lot like Beca. She had fewer piercings and tattoos, but the hair color and stature were identical. Chloe had even been making out with her heavily, in the back of her drunken mind convincing herself that it was Beca. The whole thing fell apart when her best friend’s name fell from her lips instead of whoever it was she was trying to forget her with.  

The green monster of jealousy was turning her into a person she wasn’t exactly proud of. But the thought of Jesse getting to hold Beca at night was suffocating. She wanted to be the one to wrap the brunette in her arms and pull her closer. She wanted to be the one to kiss her goodnight and to make her happy. 

She wanted to find someone that was enough like Beca that it would be as if she didn’t know the difference. But that was impossible. There was only one Beca Mitchell, and she was with Jesse. 

 _I’ll play along with the charade_  
There doesn’t seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin’ cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot.

Chloe considered it. She really did. She wanted to just tell Beca how she felt and get it over with. The waiting and pretending were killing her. 

She probably would have told her if Beca had given any indication that she felt even an ounce of the love Chloe felt for her. But Beca never did. She was the perfect girlfriend to Jesse, so Chloe didn’t see a reason to put herself out there like that when she knew it would just end in heartbreak. 

Her last senior year was the worst. Beca was pulling away from everyone  _except_  Jesse. It was like they had their own little secret that only they were allowed to know. Chloe knew Beca disappeared every day, and she saw Jesse pick her up almost every morning. 

Why couldn’t Beca trust her with whatever it was she was hiding? What about the other Bellas? 

It all came to a head at the retreat. Chloe had been fuming with jealousy for years and she was about to explode, but somehow Beca did it first. Beca found a way to make Chloe yell things at her. She never thought she’d raise her voice at Beca. 

Chloe decided after that fight that telling Beca that she was in love with her was out of the question. It was obvious that they would never be more than friends. 

Then the campfire happened. Chloe felt another pang of jealousy at the way Beca looked at Emily after asking her if they wanted to collaborate on something. She knew there was no reason to be jealous, but she wanted the moment to end. So, she cut in with the most obvious thing she could possibly think of. 

Of course, the Bellas knew she was afraid to move on. She could only intentionally fail Russian Lit so many times before they caught on. Fat Amy, the truth teller as always, was gracious enough to point out that they were all aware of Chloe’s fear. 

Aubrey tried to comfort her like she always did, but in the back of Chloe’s mind, she just wanted to blurt out the real reason she was scared. 

She was afraid that Beca and Jesse would get married after they graduated. That she would toss her hat into the air, say goodbye to her Bella family, and never see some of them again. Most importantly, she was afraid she’d never see Beca again.

Instead of voicing those concerns, she stood up and declared that she would graduate. She tried to crack a joke about exotic dancing, but no one seemed to realize it was a joke. Whatever, she really didn’t care. 

Beca, of all people, voiced exactly what Chloe was feeling about how it would never be like the way it was in that moment again.

Singing the song Beca had auditioned with made all the sense in the world to Chloe. It was her favorite song, although no one knew that it ran through her mind constantly every day. It made the most sense because it was Beca’s song. It was always Beca.  

It was the way Beca looked at Chloe before Fat Amy cut in to sing part of the song that gave Chloe hope. That look made her think that maybe her love for the brunette wasn’t unrequited after all. Maybe, just maybe, a tiny part of Beca loved her back. 

 _And I look in the mirror all the time_  
Wonderin’ what she don’t see in me  
I’ve been funny, I’ve been cool with the lines  
Ain’t that the way love’s supposed to be?

Moving to Brooklyn with Beca and Fat Amy wasn’t Chloe’s initial plan. It was a nice surprise, and she jumped at the idea of getting to live with Beca again. The tiny apartment was a blessing in disguise. Amy, being the solid friend that she is, insisted that she take the actual bed because of her back issues while Beca and Chloe shared the pullout bed. Beca wasn’t too keen on the idea, but Chloe never protested. 

Jesse was in Los Angeles, and Chloe tried to do all the things right around Beca. She made her laugh, she comforted her, she did everything Jesse would have done (minus the physical affection) had he been there. She basically did everything she had been doing for the past five years but on a different level.

She just wanted to be enough for Beca, but she wasn’t.

She looked at herself in the mirror, tears streaking down her cheeks, as she wondered why she wasn’t. Beca was closer to her than anyone, even Jesse now. The distance had put a dent in their perfect relationship. Chloe was ashamed at how happy that made her. It made her feel even worse when she saw the toll it took on Beca.

“I ended things with Jesse,” Beca said as she opened the door to the apartment and slammed it shut. 

Chloe quickly wiped her face. She didn’t want Beca to know she had been crying.

_Wait… did she just…_

“I couldn’t do it anymore. It was too much.” Beca dropped her bag to the floor and started to pace. She had taken to that habit a while back when she was stressed. During finals week Chloe always teased that Beca was going to walk a rut into her attic bedroom. 

“Oh,” Chloe said simply. Her mind was whirring. Her heart was pounding. “Are… um… are you okay?”

“Yeah, but, I mean, no?” Beca stopped pacing and looked at Chloe. Her face was scrunched in its usual stressed way, but it softened when she looked at her friend. “Dude, have you been crying?”

“No,” Chloe shook her head quickly and walked towards Beca. “Talk to me. What happened with Jesse?” Chloe reached out and took Beca’s arm, guiding her to the bed they shared so that they could sit. 

Beca huffed in true Beca fashion when she didn’t want to analyze her feeling too deeply and looked down at her hands. Chloe could tell she was going to have to give the brunette a little nudge because there was something she wasn’t telling her.

“I mean, I thought you two were good,” Chloe tried. She did. Beca hadn’t complained about Jesse, but then again, she hadn’t exactly been talking about him at all.

“Jesse and I have been having problems since senior year,” Beca told her. She looked over at Chloe, her eyes a little glassy with unshed tears. “Ever since the retreat, actually.”

“The retreat?” Chloe asked. She didn’t think it was possible for her heart to pound any harder. She was pretty sure she looked like a cartoon when their heart literally beat out of their chest in an overexaggerated way. 

Beca mumbled something and looked back down at her hands. Chloe couldn’t quite hear her even though there was literally no other sound in the apartment. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“WhenIrealizedIamkindofinlovewithyou,” Beca blurted out quickly. 

Chloe straightened up a bit. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? She was definitely sure her heart was beating out of her chest now. There was no way–

“At the retreat, at the campfire, something just changed. I always knew I gravitated towards you a little more, and I felt differently about you than I did the rest of the Bellas. But I never really put two and two together. Then to think about you not being in my life was way scarier than the thought of Jesse not being in it. I started to think about what it would be like to be with you and love you and I just… I’m fucking this up. I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have said anything. I understand if you want me to move out or–”

Chloe leaned forward. She had been waiting years for this moment and she wasn’t about to let Beca’s rambling get in the way. 

Her lips crashed against Beca’s, making her senses go haywire. Nothing seemed to matter except for the way Beca was kissing her back. The way their lips fit perfectly together, and the way Chloe felt Beca’s fingertips graze the side of her neck. It was overwhelming in the best way. 

When they parted, Chloe let her forehead rest against Beca’s just to savor the moment for a second longer. She bit her bottom lip and finally opened her eyes to see big navy-blue ones staring back at her.

“I’ve been kind of in love with you since my first senior year,” Chloe finally spoke. “But you’ve been with Jesse the whole time.”

“I was stupid,” Beca chuckled. 

Chloe grinned and did the only thing that she ever wanted to do. She leaned forward and kissed the girl that was no longer Jesse’s. 


	3. Drunk Texting

The first thing Chloe noticed when she woke up was that she wasn’t wearing any clothes. She couldn’t remember exactly how she got home the night before, or why she was naked, but she knew for a fact that she was alone. 

She looked around her empty room and at the two trashcans by her bed. Apparently, she was aware enough to be prepared for her sickness this morning. She could already feel everything she consumed the night before creeping up her throat. 

She opted to run for the bathroom, not caring that she was topless and looked like death warmed over. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet just in time to hurl all the alcohol back up.

Chloe felt gentle hands rake her hair back. One hand started to rub between her shoulder blades and she could tell immediately that it was Beca. 

“This must be such a turn-off,” Chloe managed to joke as she leaned back from the toilet with her eyes closed tightly. 

“I have never been more attracted to you,” Beca chuckled as she wrapped a towel around Chloe’s shoulders. She pulled Chloe’s hair back more and tied it up into a bun. “I have fresh coffee downstairs. A few hungover Bellas are already on their second pot.”

“I think I’m just going to sit here,” Chloe mumbled as she covered her face with her hands. The room was still spinning, and she knew she wasn’t done throwing up just yet. 

She heard Beca get up and leave the bathroom. It wasn’t long until the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her nostrils and she felt the brunette settle back down beside her.

“Here,” Beca said offering Chloe her yellow cup filled with black coffee. “I also brought you a shirt,” she added as she slipped the tee over Chloe’s head. Chloe managed to get her arms through the holes after she set the cup down and took the towel from around her shoulders.

Ever since the retreat, when feelings were shared and secrets were spilled, Chloe and Beca had been in this kind of limbo. They were more than friends, but not quiet girlfriends yet. They kissed, they had sex, but they were still just kind of in the middle about things. It was weird. Complicated, even. Stuck between friends and lovers.

But, Chloe noted, Beca wouldn’t have come back with a fresh cup of coffee for just any Bella. She would have let them throw it all up and then offered them a beverage when they finally managed to make it to the kitchen. Chloe couldn’t help but wonder if she had held anybody else’s hair back. Beca wasn’t too good when it came to handling puke, but she always made an exception for Chloe. 

“You’re an angel,” Chloe mumbled as she let her head fall onto Beca’s shoulder.

There was a pause. Chloe opened her eyes to see Beca fiddling with her rings. 

“Is that what you were trying to tell me last night over text?” Beca finally spoke. 

Chloe closed her eyes again.

“Oh God, what did I do?” she asked as she covered her face once again.

Beca hadn’t been at the Trebles party. She had been at her internship late, again, and had gotten home only a few minutes before the drunk Bellas. 

“You may or may not have been texting me all night,” Beca told her in an amused voice as she handed her phone to Chloe. 

Chloe was scared to read them. 

**Chloe**   
_Bec i gotts to tell u sumthin_

**Beca**   
_Are you sure you’re okay to do that right now?_

**Chloe**   
_I gotta_

**Chloe**   
_I just ned u 2 kno that i reeeeeaaaasllyy like u_

**Chloe**   
_like lot_

**Beca**   
_I really like you too, Chlo. We’ve already been over this_

**Chloe**   
_Ya but not lik im trying 2 say_

**Beca**   
_What are you trying to say?_

**Beca**   
_Chloe?_

**Chloe**   
_My fave is all tingly_

**Chloe**   
_I can’t feel my teeth_

**Beca**   
_Oh my god_

**Beca**   
_Please let me know when you get home and that you’re safe._

Chloe handed Beca’s phone back to her and tried to think of what it was she should say. She knew what she was trying to say last night. She wanted to tell Beca that she loved her, but thankfully even drunk Chloe knew that was a bad idea.

“I really like you too, ya know,” Beca finally spoke. “Like lot,” she joked. 

Even though Chloe wasn’t looking at her, she could feel the warmth of Beca’s smile. Her tone was light and fun. It wasn’t what Chloe was expecting.

“I think you know what I was trying to say last night,” Chloe said with a sigh. “I shouldn’t have, though.”

“You totally should have,” Beca said gently. 

That caused Chloe to sit up and look over at Beca. She had a soft smile on her lips now, and Chloe wanted nothing more than to kiss them. She had on numerous occasions since the retreat, but it felt like this moment was more than those other times. 

Chloe forced herself to her feet and grabbed her toothbrush. She wasn’t going to kiss Beca after vomiting.

“Should we talk about it?” Beca asked as she stood up too. Chloe put the toothbrush into her mouth and started to scrub her teeth. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Chloe asked with a mouth full of toothpaste. She needed them to be squeaky clean. 

“I mean… I thought maybe you felt the same way,” Beca stammered. Chloe could see how this was about to go south very quickly. 

She spit the toothpaste out but continued to brush her teeth. “Of course I feel the same way, Becs. Just, give me a second.”

“I’m confused,” Beca mumbled. 

Chloe looked at her through the mirror. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her face was pinched a little more than usual. 

Chloe finished brushing her teeth and opened her mouth wide to inspect them. They felt a hundred times cleaner and better than before. 

She turned to face Beca and took a deep breath. “I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Beca’s mouth fell open as if she was going to respond, but then she shut it quickly. Then a smile broke out over her lips.

“What?” Chloe asked. Now she was the one confused.

“I thought we were kind of already dating,” Beca said as she used her hands to point at Chloe and then herself. “Was I wrong to assume that?”

“No! I mean, maybe we were? We just weren’t, um, official, I guess?” 

“So, now we’re official?” 

“Are you saying yes?”

“Um, yeah?”

“You don’t sound too sure…”

“I’m saying yes,” Beca nodded with a smirk she used only when she thought something was so blatantly obvious and she couldn’t believe no one else around her knew.

“Okay, then yeah, we’re official,” Chloe grinned and stepped forward. She let her lips brush against Beca’s gently.

“I see what you were doing now,” Beca chuckled as she nodded slightly. “Very clever.”

“I wasn’t going to kiss you with puke breath,” Chloe replied as she closed the distance between them. 

The kiss was soft and tender, exactly like Chloe imagined it would be. Even after kissing Beca for a few weeks now, it still took her breath away every time. 

“I really appreciate that,” Beca laughed as she pulled back gently. “Now how about you tell me what you were trying to say last night,” she suggested. 

Chloe studied Beca’s raised eyebrow and the happy twinkle in her blue eyes. Chloe couldn’t stop the pounding of her heart or how she suddenly felt so full of goodness that she was ready to burst.

“I love you, Beca Mitchell.” She reached up and placed her hands on each side of the brunette’s face. She stared into those soft eyes and felt her heart fill up even more. “I’m so totally and completely in love with you.”

She swooped in again to place a deeper kiss on Beca’s lips. She bit her lower lip playfully before pulling back.

“I love you, too, Chloe Beale,” Beca whispered. She reached behind her, locked the bathroom door, and moved to turn the shower on. “But you really need a shower.” 

Chloe threw her head back in laughter as she felt Beca’s hands rest on her waist again. When she looked back down at the brunette, she tried to contain herself by pressing her lips into a thin line.

“Only if you take one with me,” Chloe managed to say in her best sexy voice.

Beca captured Chloe’s lips again, pushing her up against the sink and flinging her shirt off of her body. She kissed her with so much passion and lust that Chloe forgot all about the hangover she was supposed to be suffering from.


	4. Why?

“I don’t…” Chloe stopped. Her heart was breaking. She had never hurt so badly in her life. “I don’t understand,” she finished.

She sat on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Tears were streaking down her face and her head was spinning.

“Chloe, it didn’t mean anything, I swear,” Beca tried to explain. Her cheeks were stained with tears too. Her blue eyes were dark and puffy, her nose was running, and she looked a mess.

“Who was it?” Chloe asked quietly. She needed to know.

“It’s not–”

“Who was it?” Chloe asked more punctually, putting a little extra emphasis on each word.

“It was Jesse,” Beca breathed, casting her eyes down.

Chloe’s heart shattered into a million pieces as she buried her face into her knees to try and strangle the sob that was threatening to break from her throat.

She knew letting that Treble back into Beca’s life was going to cause them problems. He hadn’t given up on Beca when she and Chloe first got together, and Chloe should have been more careful when he came snooping back around almost two years later. He claimed to have moved on. He said he was past Beca. Chloe stupidly believed him. It took her some time, but she eventually gave in to Beca’s constant reassurance that they were just friends. She should have followed her gut.

“It was late, we were drunk, we were dancing, and he brought up old times and things just kind of… It didn’t mean _anything_ ,” Beca scrambled to explain.

Chloe’s head shot up and she pulled away as soon as she felt Beca’s hands rest on her arms. Beca held them up in surrender, a silent apology for breaking a boundary she never knew existed with the redhead.

Chloe could see the way Beca meant what she was saying, but a foreign feeling swelled inside of the redhead. She didn’t trust Beca at the moment. She couldn’t remember a time EVER that she didn’t trust this girl. Now? Now she wasn’t sure what was happening.

She knew their relationship had been… rocky… lately. With Beca’s newfound fame, there had been so many changes and adjustments that had to be made. Chloe was trying to keep up. She really was. She was trying not to take things personally, but that was getting more and more challenging.

She never thought Beca would kiss anyone else. She put up with the tabloids after Beca found fame claiming that she was seeing so-and-so, or pregnant, or whatever other rumor they could come up with. She knew there was no way in hell any of them were true. Now, though, now she would never look at them the same way.

“A kiss always means something, Beca,” Chloe croaked as she pushed herself off the bed. She started for the door but was caught by her girlfriend. Her hand wrapped around Chloe’s elbow tightly and Chloe knew she wasn’t going to be let go that easily.

“Where are you going?” Beca cried.

Chloe had never seen Beca cry so much. She had watched the brunette shed a few tears, but never full on sob like she was doing now. It broke Chloe’s heart even more which just pissed her off because she was the one that was supposed to be falling apart.

“I just need to…” she looked at the door. She wanted to bolt. Chloe was one to stay and talk things out, but in this instant, she just wanted to be as far away as possible. “I need to know why,” Chloe stammered. “Why? Why did you do it?”

“I-I don’t know,” Beca replied. Chloe’s glare didn’t waver. “I don’t know why. It just happened!”

“Things like that don’t just happen, Beca!” Chloe said loudly. She had never raised her voice at the brunette, and she hated to see Beca shrinking away from her. “Tell me why!”

Beca’s mouth fell open but nothing came out. She was struggling, Chloe could see that. Chloe had picked up on the way Beca had been acting differently since last weekend when apparently all of this happen. She had asked her numerous times what was wrong, and Beca just shrugged it off and mumbled something about the stress of work getting to her. Now Chloe knew, though, that that had been a lie too.

“I don’t have an answer for you,” Beca finally cried. She looked away from Chloe and up towards the ceiling as she let go of the redhead’s arm in favor of balling her hands into fists at her side. “I fucked up, okay? I know I fucked up. I swear to God, Chloe. I swear on the Bellas that the kiss meant _nothing_.”

“Don’t you dare…” Chloe started as she pointed a stern finger towards Beca, but she couldn’t finish her sentence. She couldn’t believe Beca had just said that. The fury inside of her swirled and rose up from deep within, threatening to burst out and spew hatred everywhere. “Don’t you dare bring the Bellas into this. That kiss meant something, whether you know what it was or not is your problem. You need to figure it out,” Chloe hissed in the most menacing voice she thought she had ever used. Especially towards Beca. “Figure it out, Beca,” she said again and stormed out of the apartment.

She wasn’t sure where she was going. She just knew she couldn’t be in that place anymore. She crossed her arms over her chest as the cold New York air nipped at her skin. It was December, which was supposed to be Chloe’s favorite time of year. There were Christmas lights and trees and snow, and everything was just perfect.

Tonight, the lights were a little too bright and the wind was a little too cold. The trees seemed to be slouching a bit and even the snow had melted and turned to sludge. It was like the beauty had been taken right out of the world.

Chloe found herself at a bar. It wasn’t far from the apartment she shared with Beca, it was actually one they went to frequently. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was the one Jesse and Beca had kissed at just a few days ago. Beca never specified where it happened, just that it did, and that she felt terrible.

Once she finally had a drink in hand and a comfortable stool at the bar where she planned on staying for as long as possible, Chloe let herself think about what Beca had said.

_“Chloe,” Beca said as she walked into the bedroom where Chloe was still working on unpacking. She had been out of town the weekend before to visit her parents._

_She and Beca had fought before she left. Chloe was upset that Beca could never go with her to see her parents because of work. She thought that it would get better as she found her footing in the spotlight, but Chloe was dead wrong about that. She knew she was being irrational and that if Beca could join her then she would. Truth be told, though, Chloe was just having a bad day and Beca (for once) was on the receiving end of her nastiness. Because nasty things were said on both parts. Things that could never be taken back, and things that Chloe desperately wanted to talk to Beca about. But, as Beca does, the brunette avoided it at all cost._

_“Hey,” Chloe smiled as she folded a shirt and placed it in the dresser. “I was thinking Chinese tonight. Does that sound good?” she asked as she turned to face Beca._

_She had that look again. One of pure guilt that she had been wearing ever since Chloe got home. Seconds later Chloe found out why. She stood, dumbfounded and mouth slightly open, as Beca spilled her guts._

_She told Chloe about how she was so mad at her the night she left for Portland that she decided to go out for a drink. Jesse happened to be there, and she was already a little drunk when he approached her. He listened to her vent about how unfair it was of Chloe to be mad that Beca couldn’t take off work. He made her laugh when she started to cry (like she does when she has too much to drink) and ended up talking her into dancing._

_“One thing just kind of lead to another,” Beca managed to get out through the waves of tears that were streaming down her face. “He kissed me, but… but I let him.”_

_Somewhere in the middle of her story, Chloe had sat down on the bed. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She kept expecting Beca to say, “Gotcha!” and then she would sigh out of relief and tell her just how horrible this joke was._

_Except Beca never did that. She never stopped crying long enough to tell Chloe that it was all just a joke. That she didn’t kiss her ex-boyfriend of four years and then hide the truth from Chloe as Chloe apologized profusely for being such a bitch before she left. Because she had. She had felt absolutely terrible for the way she had acted and couldn’t stop apologizing to Beca._

“Alone?” she heard someone say from beside her. It was a fairly attractive man. He was in a military uniform, Chloe wasn’t sure which branch, but his tag read ‘Chicago’.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “But I’d like to keep it that way, thank you,” she added as politely as she could.

“Understandable. I’ll just, um, I’ll sit here and let you be alone.”

Chloe watched as he sat down at the stool next to her. He ordered a whiskey but didn’t look her direction again. She felt rude, but he was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Instead of dwelling on it, she looked down at her own drink. She could really go for something stronger. She had the urge to not feel anything for the rest of the night.

Except that wasn’t what Chloe did. She felt things _too_ much and she usually loved that part about herself. Currently, however, she hated it. She hated the fact that she felt as if her heart was physically breaking. She hated that the tears wouldn’t stop falling down her cheeks long enough for her to catch her breath. She hated the fact that the one person in the entire world she thought would never hurt her, had destroyed her.

When she reached for her drink again, she saw how she was trembling. She closed her fingers into a fist and let it rest on the bar. She saw a glass slide in her line of vision and she looked over at Chicago who gave her a tight grin.

“You look like you need it more than I do,” he said as he waved the bartender back down.

“Thanks,” Chloe mumbled as she unclenched her hand and wrapped it around the glass just as tightly.

“If you want to just vent, I’m a pretty good listener,” Chicago nodded. “I won’t even say anything. I’ll just…” he gestured with his hand but never finished his sentence.

“I’m good, thanks,” Chloe mumbled as she lifted the glass to her lips. She downed it in one go and got up. She dug through her pockets for some cash. She just wanted to be alone, and this Chicago guy was making that difficult.

After putting some money on the counter, Chloe left. One thing she loved about New York was that it was always alive. She could walk down the streets and not feel weird about it. No matter how late it was.

She shoved her hands deep into her pockets in an attempt to keep them warm. She had told Beca to figure it out, but she needed to do the same.

Even though she was furious with Beca, she couldn’t imagine leaving her. She couldn’t imagine what the rest of her life would be like without her in it. They meant too much to each other. Chloe pined after Beca for years, and then she finally got her. She couldn’t even fathom the idea of being with anyone else. It was Beca. It had always been Beca.

She had always trusted Beca wholeheartedly, and what hurt maybe the most was that now that trust was broken. It always hurt Chloe when people betrayed her because she tended to just trust blindly. But Beca? It was more than hurt. It was agony. It was the last thing she ever expected. And with _Jesse_ of all people. It would have sucked no matter who it was with, but _Jesse_?

Chloe looked around and took stock of her surroundings. The thump of a bass could be heard from a nearby club just getting their night started, the cold air was making her nose run a bit, and her whole body was shaking. Whether from the cold or just the shock of the night, she wasn’t sure.

She pulled out her phone and looked down at the broken screen. She had dropped it in the airport once she had landed and threw herself into Beca’s arms.

Her girlfriend's name lined her screen with notifications. Missed calls, texts, voicemails… they were all there. She had only been out of the apartment for little over an hour, and she had no plans on going back anytime soon. Not until she cooled off, metaphorically speaking.

Chloe shoved her phone back into her pocket and looked both ways before crossing the street. She found herself walking in a park. She loved parks. The way everything was just so beautiful and during the day the sound of children laughing and screaming with joy. She imagined taking her own kids to the park. She imagined what Beca would be like chasing a toddler around the playground so that they wouldn’t get hurt.

The image faded in front of her. The thought of a future with Beca was a bit hazy, but still there. It hurt to think about it because she couldn’t think of the future without considering the past (or the present). She knew she wanted it to be there, but it would take time to build it back up.

A small part of her wondered if she was overreacting. Yes, Beca had kissed Jesse, but they hadn’t slept together. Or so Beca didn’t tell her if they did. Chloe was sure, deep down in her gut, Beca would _never_ let that happen. Right?

Just before she could let her mind venture into those dark thoughts, her phone vibrated again. Beca’s name appeared on the screen, and Chloe decided to answer this time.  

“Did you sleep with him?” she asked as soon as she put the phone to her ear.

“What?” Beca asked in return. Chloe could hear the confusion mixed with hurt in her voice.

“Did you sleep with Jesse after you kiss him?” Chloe tried to specify. She hated the words that were coming out of her mouth. She hated the fact that she had to ask in the first place.

“No! God, no, Chloe. I would never…” Beca trailed off. Chloe could imagine the expression she was wearing. The hurt in her eyes would be obvious, and her lips would be slightly parted as she tried to work out whatever was running through her mind. “I would never do that to you. I can’t believe you’d ask me that.” Beca’s voice cracked a bit on the last word. It killed Chloe a little more inside.  

“How am I supposed to know?” Chloe asked in a whisper.

Beca was silent on the other side of the phone. Chloe slowly pulled her own device from her ear and ended that call. She still needed time. She still needed just a little more space.

**

Chloe found herself on a park bench at three o’clock in the morning. She wasn’t sure exactly where she was, but she really didn’t care. She guessed she should probably take a cab back and jump right into whatever mess was waiting for her.

Before she did though, she turned her phone back on. Beca was being relentless, so she had turned it off maybe two hours ago. It was just easier that way.

She scrolled through all 14 text messages from Beca, 2 new messages from Aubrey, and listened to Beca’s voicemail.

 _“Chloe, please just come home,”_ the voicemail started. Chloe could hear the pain in Beca’s voice. _“I’ll leave, okay? I just… I need to know you’re safe and if that means I need to leave the apartment so that you’ll stay here, then I’ll do it. Please, Chlo. I love you so much. I’m so sorry.”_ There was a pause and Chloe heard Beca sniffling. _“I’m so sorry,”_ she whispered again, and the line went dead.

The tears that had eventually run out for Chloe were back with a vengeance. Her hands started to tremble as she stood up and made her way out of the park. She needed to get home to talk this out. Her mind was clear, well, clearer than it was when she first left.

When she finally found herself in front of their apartment, she paid the taxi driver and started up the stairs. She met Beca in the lobby. She was slumped against a wall, head lolling to the side, asleep. Her mouth was slightly open, and Chloe could see how her cheeks were still wet from tears and her nose was red.

“Beca,” Chloe said gently as she bent down beside her. “Beca, come on.” Chloe reached out and nudged Beca’s shoulder.

Beca jumped, she sat up straight and winced as she grabbed her neck. When her eyes fell on Chloe, she started crying again as she threw her arms around the redhead’s neck.

“I was so worried,” Beca mumbled under her breath and she held Chloe tighter.

Chloe wasn’t sure what to do. She wanted to hug Beca back, kiss her even, and reassure her that everything was okay. That she was okay. That they were okay. But she couldn’t. She didn’t know any of that for sure.

“Tell me what to do,” Beca said, not letting go of Chloe. “Tell me what I need to do to make this better.”

“Come on,” Chloe said quietly as she pulled Beca up from the floor. The brunette finally let go of Chloe’s neck, but Chloe took her hand instead. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Beca followed Chloe quietly. Even if she were to speak, Chloe wasn’t sure she’d be able to listen. Her mind was still whirring with thoughts pulling her one way or the other.

Once the apartment door was closed and locked securely behind them, Chloe turned to face Beca finally. She couldn’t help but relish in the warmth of their apartment. The feeling in her toes were coming back steadily and her hands were tingling.

“I don’t want you to see him anymore,” Chloe said. She crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t want you to hang out with him, work with him, anything. All contact with him needs to stop.”

“Of course, done,” Beca nodded immediately. She took a hopeful step towards Chloe who took one away in return.

“Beca I am so incredibly pissed at you,” Chloe told her truthfully. “I have never felt so betrayed or hurt or…” she stopped before her voice cracked. She wasn’t going to fall apart. “You have to earn what trust you lost back. It’ll take time.”

“I’ll do anything,” Beca said.

“Tell me why,” Chloe repeated herself but in a calmer tone.

“Because I love you.”

“No, tell me why you let him kiss you,” Chloe clarified.

Beca looked down at her hands and took a breath. Chloe could tell she had been thinking about it. She could see the way Beca gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought about her words.

“For me, the kiss meant that I am not the woman you fell in love with,” Beca finally said, looking up to meet Chloe’s blue eyes. The truth and the pain there broke Chloe’s heart. “Things have been different, I’ve been different, and I’m sorry. I want to be good enough for you again. I want to be the girl that let you in all those years ago.” Beca walked towards Chloe again, but this time she didn’t back away. “I let him kiss me because I was weak, and I was drunk, and I was just… I wasn’t me. I haven’t been me in a long time and I want to change that.”

She let Beca take both of her hands into her own. Chloe looked up and away though, trying to wrangle in the tears that were threatening to escape.

“Let me change that,” Beca begged as she pulled Chloe closer. “Please, please, just don’t leave again,” she whispered as their foreheads rested against one another’s.

“That’s what makes this so hard, Beca,” Chloe said. “I could never leave you.”

She felt Beca try to pull her into a hug, but she rested her hands on the brunette’s stomach to keep her from doing so. She wasn’t ready for that yet. For the first time ever, she didn’t want to be in Beca’s arms. It made an uneasy feeling settle in her stomach.

Chloe didn’t know what was going to happen to them, or how long it would take for them to get back to the women they once were so long ago. She knew, however, that they would make it work. They had to. They were Beca and Chloe.


	5. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A famous Beca and Chloe decide to go on a road trip. Beca gets a little excited and ends up renting an RV to Chloe’s delight and the two both go a little crazy on social media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this entry I did a series of social media posts from Chloe and Beca

[Chloe's Pictures](https://vortexofentertainment.tumblr.com/post/176341034673/bechloe-week-day-5-road-trip-a-famous-beca-and)

  1. Chloe loves the way the sunlight is causing this glowing effect around Beca
  2. People may think it’s rare for Beca to genuinely smile and laugh in public, but Chloe sees it all the time and loves it more than anything.
  3. Both girls take a break to go plant trees with VitaFusion because Chloe absolutely loves what they’re doing and just HAD to post her Fruit Tree Pose.
  4. Chloe’s puns come out in full force.
  5. Chloe can’t help but be punny but also she forgot the hashtag which Beca gave her crap about.
  6. Because Beca won’t leave her alone about forgetting the hashtag on her last post, Chloe decides to post this gem.
  7. Chloe needs people to see just how happy Billie is because, “Look at him, Becs! HE’S SMILING!”
  8. Chloe loves the whole lace thing Beca has going on
  9. And the whole short sweatshirt dress thing
  10. Chloe just loves Billie so much and Beca managed to capture a beautiful moment between them



[Beca's Pictures](https://vortexofentertainment.tumblr.com/post/176341126413/bechloe-week-day-5-road-trip-a-famous-beca-and)

  1. Beca and Chloe have a night out with friends before their big trip but since they’re already technically on vacation, Chloe insists Beca uses the hashtag.
  2. Beca can’t stop herself from capturing this picture of Chloe in the hotel before they set off on their road trip.
  3. Beca thinks she’s funny
  4. Chloe dyes her hair on the first day because “Change is good, Becs!”
  5. So far the trip has been a success and the two girls decide to celebrate at a shady bar of Beca’s choosing.
  6. Chloe convinces Beca to go on a hike by promising her “a day she’ll never forget” but instead Beca just gets bug bites although her and Chloe did make out by the lake for a while.
  7. Beca’s heart literally explodes
  8. Chloe likes to be adventurous and goofy all at the same time, even though it makes Beca a nervous wreck because Chloe is LITERALLY hanging out the window of a strangers car when their RV breaks down.
  9. Beca’s heart explodes.. again
  10. On yet another hike, Beca decides that maybe it isn’t so bad if Chloe is going to keep making out with her in random places along the way.




	6. Good Luck Charm

Chloe was there. She was there for Beca’s first performance in front of people, and she was there for every one after that.

She remembers sitting front and center beside a discourages Aubrey when the brunette showed up and plucked the yellow cup from the desk in front of the stage.

She remembers watching her sing this song with that cup that was instantly a new favorite of hers.

Ever since that first performance, Chloe had a routine. She stole the yellow cup from the auditions, and before every performance or every big test, she would drink from it. All of the Bellas knew when Chloe was stressed or needed some luck in her corner because she would be drinking out of that cup.

It was her good luck charm. It had been for years now. Even though the yellow was faded and the blue design was practically gone, Chloe found comfort in her yellow cup.

She took it with her to Brooklyn when she moved in with Beca and Fat Amy. Sh hid it in her purse the morning of the big test that would decide whether or not she made it into vet school. She took it on the USO Tour and drank out of it every morning. That yellow cup was Chloe’s lifeline.

I wasn’t only a good luck charm, though.

It reminded her of Beca, of course. There were few things that didn’t. But the cup was different. She clung to the cup when Beca was out with Jesse those first four years of their friendship. It reminded her of a simpler time before Beca was in a serious relationship.

She drank wine from it when Beca announced she and Jesse had broken up. That was one of the happier times of Chloe’s life.

The cup meant so much to her. It had stuck by her through the better part of a decade and got her through some really hard times. She knew it was only a cup, but it was  _her_  cup. She secretly referred to it as her  _Beca_  cup.

She remembers drinking out of her cup the day Beca walked in with all the confidence she could muster and kissed Chloe. It was maybe two weeks after the USO Tour had ended. Chloe had left Chicago because, really, he was nothing.

“ _I’m in love with you_ ,” Beca had announced after the kiss was over.

Later, Chloe found out that Beca has overheard her talking to Aubrey on the phone about  _why_  she left Chicago.

_“Of course, it’s because of Beca, Bree. It’s always been Beca!”_

Now, today of ALL days, Chloe couldn’t find her cup.

“It’s gotta be around here somewhere!” Chloe said frantically as she searched through the cabinets of hers and Beca’s shared apartment.

“Chloe, calm down,” Aubrey tried to sooth her. “You don’t need it. You’re marrying Beca. There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“What if she bails?” Chloe asked ask she spun to face her maid of honor. “What if she does the totally Beca thing to do and leaves?”

“Beca hasn’t been that Beca for a very long time.” Aubrey puts her hands on both of Chloe’s shoulder. “You should know that because you’re the one that changed her.”

Chloe took a deep breath. She knew Aubrey was right. She was just freaking out a bit. She had dreamt of this day for years and it was finally here. It’s not weird to be jittery on your wedding day. Right? Totally right.

Chloe looked down at her white dress and gently ran her hands over it.

“You’re fine,” Aubrey assured her. “We’re going to go to the venue, you’re going to walk down that aisle and see Beca, and all of your worries are going to just vanish.”

Chloe nodded. There was a lump in her throat that was preventing her to speak. She captured her bottom lip between her teeth and looked at Aubrey.

“Ready?” Aubrey asked.

“Ready,” Chloe nodded.

**

“So, I may have done a thing,” Beca said as she danced with Chloe in the middle of an empty dance floor surrounded by their loved ones.

Chloe knew none of this was up Beca’s alley. But, her beautiful fiancé..  _wife_ … had sucked it up so Chloe could have the dream wedding she always wanted.

Aubrey was right. As soon as Chloe had seen Beca standing at the end of the aisle surrounded by the Bellas, all of her worries were flushed away. Taking its place though, was a wave of heat at the sight of Beca in a suit.

“What did you do?” Chloe asked as she placed a gentle kiss on Beca’s lips

“I stole your yellow cup,” Beca exhaled.

Chloe leaned back a bit to get a better look at her wife’s sheepish grin.

“You did what? Why?” Chloe asked in a higher pitched voice than she meant to. “I was looking for it all morning!”

“So I’ve been told,” Beca grinned as she shot a look towards Aubrey. “But I did a thing because I know how important it is to you.” Beca pulled away from Chloe when the song ended and led her to their table.

There sat her yellow cup, worn and weathered, next to trays of blue cups with a yellow design on them.

“I made everyone else’s cup the exact opposite of yours,” Beca explained as the waiters gathered the trays to start serving the guests their drinks. “I know how important that cup is to you and didn’t want to lessen that by getting everyone the same cup. Sooooo…” Beca plucked one of the blue cups from the table and handed Chloe her yellow one. “You’re yellow one will continue to stand out, just like the beautiful bride holding it.”

Chloe was overwhelmed. She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes and she pulled Beca in for a searing kiss.

“I love you so much,” Chloe mumbled against Beca’s lips.

“I love you, too, my outrageously gorgeous wife,” Beca replied.

Chloe had never felt so full of happiness in her life. She knew deep down she would be seeing less and less of her favorite cup, her good luck charm, because now she had the girl it represented. Forever. Her luck was never going to get better because she already had everything she ever wanted right there in her arms.


	7. Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day of my first Bechloe Week! It’s been super fun and I’m so thankful for all the love I’ve gotten for my submissions. Thanks, my dudes!

The days were hot. Beca would never understand what possessed her and her wife to bring their six-year-old daughter to Disney World in the middle of July. She couldn’t even wear makeup because the sweat pouring down her skin would just wash it all off. It was miserable. 

“Sweetheart, maybe we should head back to the hotel for a little while and cool off,” Chloe said in an attempt to sweet talk their daughter. It was only two o’clock in the afternoon. Ari was just getting started. 

“But Mommy, there’s Tigger!” Ari said pointing as she jumped up and down. 

Beca looked, and sure enough, there was Tigger. She felt a pang of sympathy for the characters. It must be complete and utter hell in those suits. 

“Please Mommy, can we please see Tigger?” Ari begged as she flashed those baby blue eyes up at her mother’s matching pair. 

Beca had laughed when Chloe first commented on how they got her to do whatever Ari wanted her to do. 

_“Those eyes,” Chloe sighed as she tilted her cowgirl hat a little to make it stay on her head. Ari had begged Chloe to be Jessie from Toy Story for Halloween, even though it had nothing to do with Ari’s own costume. She was going a Snow White. “They could get me to do anything.”_

_“Hmm, sucks, doesn’t it?” Beca chuckled. She had been asked to be Wonder Woman, which she was totally okay with._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Chlo, she has your eyes. I’ve been bending to the will of those eyes for years now.”_

“I guess we’re going to see Tigger,” Chloe said looking over at Beca and squinting a bit in the sun. Her sunglasses had fallen and been stepped on by some kids running around wildly. Beca insisted on her wearing her own pair, but Chloe wouldn’t have it. The sunglasses helped Beca hide from the public in a way.

That was the only reason she was wearing a baseball cap and the humongous sunglasses in the first place. Ever since her fame had taken off with her record label and some acting credits, it had been near impossible to get out anywhere. The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene at Disney World. 

The family of three moved to stand in line to meet Tigger. Beca looked around with her arms crossed, but her eyes settled on her favorite thing which was Chloe. 

Her hair was up in a bun, but strands of curls were sticking out from her sweat. Her skin was a little darker than it was when they first arrived five days ago, and her freckles were out in full force. She had abandoned the idea of makeup, which Beca thought made her even more beautiful. She was in a tank top and running shorts, the coolest outfit she could possibly find to wear. 

It took Beca all of two seconds to realize she had brought her flannels in vain. Instead, she was now wearing a similar tank-top as Chloe’s and jean shorts. Her hair was up, which helped a little bit. The hat was stifling, but there was nothing she could really do about that.

“What?” Chloe asked with a small smirk on her face.

“Nothing,” Beca replied. She hadn’t realized she was still staring. “You’re just beautiful, that’s all.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her wife’s cheek. 

“Well, I don’t see how. It’s a thousand degrees out here. I’m sticky and sweaty and gross.”

“I am going to keep the comment that popped to the front of my mind to myself,” Beca grinned. “Because it would be very inappropriate around the children.”

“Look who’s growing up,” Chloe joked as Beca shoved her lightly. 

“Solid burn, Chlo.” Beca rolled her eyes, even those Chloe couldn’t see it.

“Mom,” a little girl in front of them said suddenly and with gusto. “Do you hear Princess Poppy?” 

Beca’s eyes widened behind her sunglasses as she looked down at the kid in front of her. Her head quickly snapped to Chloe who was doing her best to suppress a laugh.

When the opportunity arose for Beca to be a part of  _Troll_ , Chloe had practically begged her to do it. Her wife had insisted that it would be amazing to be in a movie their daughter could watch, and plus anything animated would be awesome to be a part of. 

Ari had mentioned once or twice that Beca sounded a lot like her favorite Troll, and they tried to explain that Beca was, in fact, Poppy, but Ari wasn’t having it. Chloe was okay with that. She said it kept the magic of childhood alive just that much longer. 

The talk show hosts got a kick out of that. What they loved even more, however to Beca’s dismay, was how that for a short period of time Ari preferred Branch. No one loved that more than Justin Timberlake himself, and Beca had to endure weeks of teasing about it. Eventually, though, Ari came around and grew accustomed to Poppy and Branch was long forgotten. 

“I don’t think Poppy is around here, honey,” the mother reassured her daughter. Beca couldn’t help but notice the white shirt she was wearing with Poppy’s face on it. 

“Babe,” Chloe said as she looked at Beca knowingly. Beca had never encountered something like that before. She had been flocked by paparazzi and recognized for some of her other roles, but as the voice of Poppy? She was sure she’d never have to worry about being recognized for it. 

“What do I do?” Beca asked quietly. 

“Mom, I swear I hear her!” The little girl looked around frantically. Beca’s heart broke.

Chloe widened her eyes, still giving her wife a bit of a smile. Beca was frozen, though. She had absolutely no idea what to do. 

“Just tell her,” Chloe urged her. 

“I can’t do that!” 

“Why not?”

“Because she thinks Poppy is a tiny little pink troll and I am not a tiny little pink troll!” 

“I mean you’re tiny, and you are a little burnt, Becs,” Chloe giggled. 

“Chloe, I swear to God…” 

Beca shot her a look and kept herself from telling Chloe to fuck off (which never sounds as menacing as Beca intends it to sound. Chloe always just giggled harder at her wife’s expense). That was her usual response to any type of height joke, but apparently, a kid that was very aware of her voice was in front of her. She decided the last thing that kid needed to hear was her favorite princess telling a nice lady with a kid to fuck off. 

“I’m sorry,” Chloe said reaching out and letting her hand rest on Beca’s shoulder. Beca knew she could see the internal struggle she was having. “I really am, it was just too easy.”

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Beca mumbled as she unclenched her fist. She hadn’t realized how tense she was until Chloe touched her. 

Chloe pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her lips while still keeping one hand on Ari’s shoulder. When she pulled away, she stayed close and leaned forward until her lips brushed Beca’s ear. It sent a chill down the brunette’s spine on that impossibly hot day. 

“Look, why don’t you let me tell the mother what’s going on, that way she can have the little girl cover her eyes or something and you can say something nice,” Chloe whispered. When she pulled away for real, her eyebrows were up as she looked at Beca.

“Fine,” Beca mumbled under her breath. She was really bad at this whole being famous thing. She just wanted her daughter to see Tigger for crying out loud. 

She watched as Chloe tapped the mother on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. The mother’s eyes widened as she looked back at Beca, finally recognizing the star as Beca gave her a tight smile and a wave. 

“Oh sweetheart,” the mother said as she bent down to face her child. “A nice little fairy just told me that Poppy is here!” she went on. Beca was impressed at how quickly the mother could think on her feet. 

“I knew it!” the little girls cheered. “Where is she? Can I see her? Oh, please Mom, I want to see her!”

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to see her,” the mother said. “But, the fairy said that Poppy has something very special she wants to tell you.”

The line moved forward so that the little girl and her mother were next. 

“But why can’t I see her?” the little girl asked sadly. The mother looked towards Chloe for help. Of course, Chloe squatted down beside Ari to face the other little girl.

“She’s on official Troll business and is supposed to stay hidden,” Chloe said. Ari looked completely confused. 

“Mommy, I want to hear Poppy too!” Ari said.

“Well, I’m sure she has something to say to the both of you,” Chloe nodded as she looked up at Beca. 

Beca loved her daughter, she really did, but she would never understand how her little brain worked to separate Poppy from Beca completely. 

“Okay, we’re going to cover your eyes and–” 

“Wait!” Ari said loudly. “How come you guys don’t have to cover your eyes?”

“Oh, we will,” Chloe said confidently. 

“We’ll shut them real tight and wait until Poppy leaves before we open them again,” the other mother interjected.

Chloe covered Ari’s eyes and the mother covered her little girl’s eyes. Beca squatted down in front of them. She should really have been thinking of something to say while that whole interaction was going on. 

She cleared her throat and looked at the two little girls waiting eagerly. 

“Hi Ari, hi, umm…” she looked at the girl’s shirt that seemed to have her name written above Poppy’s head in glitter. “Bailey,” Beca finished in a bit of a question. The mother nodded. “It’s so nice to see you guys! I’m so glad you two are getting to enjoy Disney World! I love it soooo much! Branch and I are here on official Troll business, but we’re enjoying watching kids like you enjoy the happiest place on earth!”

Chloe was smiling sweetly down at Beca. She had said once that Poppy was by far her favorite character Beca had ever played, not that she had played a lot. She loved that Poppy was so positive and full of energy. Beca joked that was a little self-centered since Poppy is basically the troll form of Chloe Beale. 

“I just wanted to pop by and remind you guys to always believe in yourselves! It’s important to always know that happiness is inside of you,” Beca added in her sickly-sweet voice. “Oh! And be sure to behave for your parents! All good trolls listen to their parents. It was so nice to meet you guys! I have to go put it in my scrapbook now! Bye Bailey! Bye Ari!”

Beca stood up gently and backed away before Chloe and the other mother removed their hands. 

“I can’t believe that was actually Poppy!” the little girl squealed as she looked up at her mother. 

The mother looked at Beca, still a little star struck, but mouthed the words “Thank you” as she was pulled over towards Tigger now. 

“That was adorable,” Chloe murmured under her breath as she pressed a kiss to Beca’s nose.

“That was really nice of you, Momma,” Ari said once the family was gone. Beca looked down at her daughter. “I know it wasn’t the real Poppy, but you were very convincing.”

“This kid,” Beca said in disbelief as she looked back at her wife who was laughing uncontrollably now. 

“It’s our turn!” Ari yelled as she rushed forward towards Tigger. 

Both mothers stood back and watched. Beca reached down and took Chloe’s hand in her own, causing the redhead to look at her. 

“I know you want to meet Tigger,” Beca said with a grin. “He’s only your favorite character ever.”

“Oh my God you’re so right.” Chloe let out a squeal Beca knew she had been suppressing and ran forward to join her daughter beside Tigger. They all looked at her expectantly.

Beca rolled her eyes, letting herself be pulled forward by her daughter and her wife now. Chloe picked Ari up and they both stood beside Tigger while Beca stood on the other side. Tigger reached forward, pushing Beca’s hat down so that it was completely covering her face and causing Chloe and Ari to laugh at her again. 

Beca wasn’t much for heat or pictures, but she couldn’t deny the way her heart soared when her two-favorite people in the universe were laughing and having the time of their lives at the happiest place on earth. Even if she was being attacked by an oversized Tigger. 


End file.
